


Warm December Night

by bianjula



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjula/pseuds/bianjula
Summary: Happy Holidays, purplelapislazuli!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Warm December Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplelapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, purplelapislazuli!


End file.
